Unexpected but Welcome
by Mit-dem-Holzhammer
Summary: What happens when an Alliance Hero and an Forsakeness find love in one another?


AN: Please consider that: 1. this is my first Fanfiction ever

2. Englisch isn´t my first language

So please bear with me and make suggestions where this Story could go. I hope you that you will have fun during this story.

* * *

Prologue

Calvin

He was walking down the streets, it was cold, funny smelling an overall dirty in this city, it wasn´t like before the scourge when everything shined everybody. Not because the town was victim of it but because more and more people abandoned it to their journey to Northrend. S_hattrath wasnt the same anymore._ He would be in Nortrend too if it wasn´t for his passion, the Fishing, Many (and by many I mean everybody) called it a boring and stupid craft, but for him it was the only thing thing where he could really relax. It was just amazing what you could find when you were patient.

He was aimlessly walking around in search of a fellow who shared this enthusiasm for fishing. He tried to talk to the people of this city but nobody knew this Nat Pagle, he was beginning to think that there was nobody with that name in this town, and that the fishing trainer in Stormwind tricked him into believing it. _One last time and than im going Home to Bonnie._ He was seaching the town for people that he hasn´t asked already. _Maybe this time someone from the Horde, I know a bit of Orcish. _Just as he was beginning to give up he saw an Forsaken priestess in the distance flying on a Nether Ray towards the city gates. He knew he had to be quick to catch her so he summoned his trusty Netherdrake and flew after her as fast as possible and with fierce determination.

After a while of racing behind the cloaked forsakeness above the Terokkar Forest he nearly cought up with her so that she was in hearing range if he shouted, and so he did with the minimal vocabulary that he knew.

„Hey you there stop I have to talk to you" The words were strange on his tongue beause he never said or yelled them in this case aloud, because it woudn´t look great for an Alliance Hero to know „Their" language. He himself was never someone to hate the Horde because of a few things they did wrong. _As if the Alliance did everything right. _It was like blaming a whole race for something that an single Person of this race focused more on thing of more importance like killing the real bad guys like in this moment Arthas. _It would be interesting to see how fast he would perish if we would just bury our stupid pride and work together for a common goal. _

_The Priestess_ turned, eyes widened upon seeing him and sped faster above the treetops

„Hey Stop! Please I need your help!" But it was to no avail because she flew lower and lower till she was just above the ground „I mean no harm to you, Im friendly!"

She got faster and faster and berformed maneuvers like a loopings, sharp turnes and flying through bushes, just about everything to loose him. _She is good but I am better. _

With an gring he stayed just behind her and tried to convince her that he was no harm.

At one point she looked at him to check if she lost him already and crashed in an branch which she hasnt been seeing bacause of that. The Forsaken woman flew from her Nether Ray and landed hard with the head on on a pile of stones near the Silmyr Lake. As he got near her she already was trying to stand up under severe pain, he dismounted and noticed that her staff was lying before him he bend down and picked it up and looked again to the Priestess to see her twenty foot before him cluching her abdomen and barely standing, completely at his mercy.

Her eyes were closed and she had an overall relaxed expression, she looked like she mentaly prepared for her death (again), a death wich never came. The Human of the two looked through his rucksack and produced an healing potion from it. _Its just an small one, she needs to see an proper Healer. _He felt immense guilt for her injuries and tried to help her. _And maybe after that she could tell him where this Nat Pagle fellow is, if she knows it. _

Lura

She obened her eyes and looked in clear confusion and a little bit of fear, for she knows she is at his mercy and could do anything at this moment with her if he liked untill she got her powers back,but instead of doing anything bad he offered her a healing potion. She was shocked, and her flew a thousand questions through the mind. _Aren´t we supposed to kill each other on sight? Why is he doing this? What Motive could he have? Is he trying to win my trust? It just doesn´t make sense. Is It poisoned? _But the question that came over and over again was just _Why? _

Sensing her distrust he pulled the cork from the flask and took a little sip for himself as he spoke in broken Orcish „See, no poison. Me just want to help." e_ither its that or dying, an experiance I dont want to repeat. _So she took the flask and drained it in one gulp _Its not enough! I need an healer, I knew I shouldn´t have skipped the healing seassions at the training. _The world around her began to rotate. _So it was Poison!_ The last thing she felt was that she was carried and heaved on a saddle before she lost conscience. _And here I thought it would be an uneventful trip. _Was her last thought as everything faded to black

Calvin

_Shit shit shit where should I bring her?_ He was in panic because the woman that he chased and (unintentionally) injured was having a seizure in his arms becaus of that Injury. _I cand bring her to the Alliance camp! We are to far from Shattrath_ _and i dont know wich fraction she joined... maybe __**of course! **_And with that he took of in the direction of one of his old friends.


End file.
